dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Ball
& & or & or & or & |similar=Spirit Bomb Omega Blaster Planet Burst Revenge Death Ball Shocking Death Ball Negative Karma Ball' }} '''Death Ball' (デスボール) is Frieza's ultimate attack, where he lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Frieza used this attack in attempt to destroy Planet Namek, only to be caught in Goku's Large Spirit Bomb. Variations Chilled uses a variation of this attack in an attempt to kill Bardock and destroy Planet Plant after Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses both hands to create and throw it. It is very similar to Frieza's "Destroy The Planet!" Death Ball technique, but glowing orange like a Supernova. Kuriza uses a Death Ball the shape of an enormous orange chestnut with a face on it. Supernova The strongest version of Death Ball. Frieza used this glowing orange Death Ball to destroy Planet Vegeta. The name of this attack originates from the series' video games. The Supernova was to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and, unlike Frieza's version of the Supernova, Cooler's can be created near instantly. His attack is pushed back at him and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Kamehameha into the Sun. In the film Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, a Meta-Cooler uses a lesser version of the Supernova while fighting Goku on New Namek. This was dodged via Instantaneous Movement. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Cooler and Mecha Frieza's Ultimate Blast is also Supernova, leading to the possibility that the Supernova could be a stronger version of the Death Ball. Black Hole Death Ball The regular Death Ball charged on the index finger. It was named the first Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden. Destroy The Planet! A much larger version of the Death Ball. Frieza used this attack during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek so Goku would not be able to breathe in space. However, the planet was not entirely destroyed because Frieza held back too much power, but the tyrant revealed that Namek will explode in five minutes. 100% Death Ball A full-powered version of the Death Ball. Frieza only used this attack once on Goku while he was underwater. Even though Goku managed to deflect the 100% Death Ball, it still destroyed another planet. It is one of the strongest versions of the Death Ball. Barrage Death Ball A move used by Frieza against Goku while the latter was underwater. Frieza launched many miniature Death Balls at his head everytime he tried to come up so that he could not get any air. Appearances in Video Games The Death Ball technique appears in almost every single game that Frieza appears in. Frieza can use this attack in games such as Dragon Ball Z Arcade, the ''Butōden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the ''Ragin Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Heroes. It is his Ultimate K.O. in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, where he uses the Destroy The Planet! variation. Super Buu can use the Death Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Frieza. Kid Buu can use the attack too in the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Gallery ChilledStruggles.png|Chilled firing his Death Ball SDFreiza3.PNG|Frieza's Death Ball in Dragon Ball SD Te021.jpg|Death Ball in the Bandai CCG Ultimate-Tenkaichi-psos.jpg|Death Ball in Ultimate Tenkaichi References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques